


Segurança

by j520j



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Maxlie, Mild Sexual Content, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Antes: Charlie sempre se sentiu segura ao lado de Maxwell.Depois: Maxwell nunca mais se sentirá seguro ao lado de Charlie.
Relationships: Charlie/Maxwell (Don't Starve), William Carter/Charlie (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Não importa o que os outros digam, Charlie sempre se sentiu segura ao lado de Maxwell.

O show business é o tipo de área onde uma moça de respeito jamais iria trabalhar, mas Charlotte apaixonou-se pelo palco quando foi ao circo pela primeira vez na sua infância. Os palhaços, os trapezistas, as dançarinas, os domadores de animais... oh, e o mágico!

Ela jamais se esqueceu da sua primeira apresentação de mágicas! Ela se apaixonou por toda aquela aura de mistério. Dali em diante, ela já sabia o que queria ser quando crescesse.

E quando conheceu William Carter, cujo nome de palco era Maxwell, ela sabia que ele era a chave para seu sucesso nos palcos. Ela começou a trabalhar como sua assistente, tendo como objetivo aprender tudo com ele para depois seguir carreira-solo.

Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, ela percebeu que não queria mais se separar dele.

Os pais dela não poderiam ter ficado mais desapontados. No começo, eles acreditavam que a filha iria logo perceber o quanto aquele tipo de vida era degradante e desistir. Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

E, para piorar, ela não parava de falar naquele homem. A voz, o olhar, tudo nela demonstrava o quanto ela se sentia enfeitiçada por ele.

“Eu não criei uma filha para entrega-la à um britânico magrelo e esquisito!” seu pai declarou. “Se você insistir nesta tolice, então não verá mais um centavo meu!”

Charlie não precisava de dinheiro, felizmente. Ela recebia um bom salário trabalhando como assistente de palco. William era muito generoso. E ela sempre recebia gorjetas extras da plateia.

Com apenas vinte e um anos, ela já era uma mulher independente. E era crescida o suficiente para saber o que era bom para ela.

“Charlie, você acha que este saltimbanco pode lhe render um bom casamento? Por favor!” era o que a mãe dela dizia. “Ele pode até ganhar muito dinheiro agora, mas e quando a fama passar? Você deveria procurar um marido de verdade! Um que te sustente e possa lhe dar uma vida boa para você e seus filhos!”

Dinheiro era a menor das preocupações de Charlie e, verdade seja dita: ela nunca teve a intenção de procurar por um marido. Ela tinha Winona, sua corajosa irmã mais velha, como exemplo. Ela era uma mulher forte e independente e Charlie sempre desejou isso para si. Mas agora, ironicamente, ela era a única que a apoiava em seu plano para ficar ao lado de William.

“Mana, eu não o conheço e nem preciso conhece-lo.” sua irmã lhe disse por carta. “Se você acha que esse ‘Maxie’ é o escolhido, então vá em frente. Mas eu realmente acho que você devia pensar um pouco à respeito disso antes de tomar uma atitude precipitada.”

Oh, Charlie já havia pensado a respeito. Várias vezes. E ela não poderia negar que, em pelo menos uma ocasião, ela chegou a ter dúvidas.

No dia em que ela invadiu o apartamento de Maxwell (oh, mas que garota levada ela era para invadir a casa de um homem solteiro daquela forma, não é?) para tentar aprender seus truques, ela viu coisas um tanto... suspeitas. Coisas que a fizeram chegar à conclusão que, talvez, todas aquelas sombras e poderes estranhos não eram ‘truques’.

Mas ela mentiria se dissesse que seu amor e admiração pelo britânico haviam diminuído. Não, ela ainda queria ficar ao lado dele. E, agora, ela queria conhecer mais a fundo estes poderes ocultos que ele possuía. Ela tinha certeza que, a despeito de tudo, ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

“Ugh, mas ele é tão feio!” algumas de suas amigas comentavam quando viram a foto de Maxwell. “Quer dizer, ele é alto e elegante e isso é bom! Mas o resto? Muito magro, queixo grande, nariz torto... e esses lábios grossos? Ele deve ter negros na linhagem dele, fique de olho!”

Oh, sim, os lábios. Como Charlie adorava aqueles lábios carnudos. Ela adorava tudo nele. Adorava sua inteligência, seu humor, seu sotaque, seus poderes, seu corpo...

A primeira vez que eles fizeram amor foi doce. Ela estava tão nervosa, mas ele a tratou com amor e cuidado. Embora magro, ele era mais forte do que aparentava. Ele a envolveu com firmeza, a ergueu nos braços e a colocou montada sobre o rosto dele. Ah... paraíso! Charlie sabia que jamais seria capaz de se sentir assim com mais ninguém.

Maxwell, William Carter. Este era o homem com quem ela queria viver o resto de sua vida. E seria naquele dia que ela o pediria em casamento.

Sim, era estranho uma mulher pedir um homem em casamento, mas Charlie estava ficado impaciente. E ela sabia que outras mulheres na plateia e nos palcos também tinham admiração pelo mágico, então ela achou que a coisa mais correta seria fazer a proposta de uma vez.

É claro que ela tinha medo de ser rejeitada, portanto era melhor fazer isso depois das apresentações. Assim, caso o pior acontecesse, ela teria tempo para se recuperar do baque e voltar ao trabalho.

Eram onze da noite de 17 de abril de 1906 e aquela seria a última apresentação da noite. Depois os dois iriam para o conforto do lar, teriam sua noite de lasciva, e Charlie faria a proposta. Era tudo ou nada.

As cortinas se abriram e os primeiros aplausos vieram. O mágico fez uma mesura para a plateia.

“Muito obrigado! Vocês são muito gentis!”

Charlie estava sorrindo feito uma idiota, não estava? Oh, tudo que Maxwell fazia era maravilhoso para ela! Com um gesto, o livro surgiu nas mãos dele e ele começou a fazer seus primeiros truques.

“E agora eu irei puxar as sombras encarnadas deste tomo misterioso!”

E lá foi ele. Seu braço desapareceu dentro das páginas. _Uau, esse truque é novo!_ Charlie pensava, enquanto segurava o livro. Maxwell estava realmente ficando cada vez melhor e melhor e...

E... o quê?

As sombras começaram a puxar o mágico para dentro do livro. Aquilo fazia parte do truque? Não parecia, pois Maxwell tentava puxar de volta em desespero. As sombras envolviam sua cabeça e pareciam estar machucando-o. Quando ele se libertou delas, Charlie ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

Ela não teve tempo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo. E, agora, nunca mais teria a chance de perguntar a ele se ele queria se casar com ela.

As sombras envolveram a ambos.

Ela não se sentia mais segura.


	2. Chapter 2

A luz da última tocha estava se extinguindo. Maxwell corria desesperadamente pelo descampado, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que ele pudesse atear fogo para manter as sombras afastadas enquanto ele procurava por mais gravetos. Infelizmente, a região onde ele estava só tinha pedras.

_Ugh,_ _meu último erro! Mas, certamente, não o mais estúpido!_ o mágico pensou, escutando os sussurros das criaturas noturnas ficando cada vez mais altos. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha feito a besteira de sair do acampamento no final da tarde só para procurar pedras. Tudo bem que ele e Wilson estavam precisando de mais recursos, mas isso poderia ter esperado até a manhã seguinte.

A chama diminuía cada vez mais. As brasas já tocavam nos dedos do homem. Num momento de desespero, ele pensou em atear fogo às próprias roupas para manter um mínimo de luz, mas era tarde demais.

A última tocha tinha se apagado e Maxwell estava envolto pela escuridão.

Ao seu redor, os sussurros se transformaram em gargalhadas. As criaturas da noite e dos pesadelos comemoravam em antecipação o que estava prestes a acontecer com aquele pobre rei deposto e indefeso. Por um momento, o mágico sentiu que estava ouvindo palmas antecipadas de um público que estava ávido para testemunhar um espetáculo.

“Charlie?” ele chamou, sem esperança de ser respondido. “Charlie, sou eu! Você está aí?!”

Um som de respiração arfante começou a se aproximar dele. Sem enxergar nada, o inglês tentava correr. Embora ele não fizesse a menor ideia para qual direção ficava o acampamento, ele tentou uma última corrida desesperada de volta à qualquer fonte de luz que pudesse encontrar.

E foi no meio de sua corrida que ele recebeu o primeiro ataque.

Garras gélidas e afiadas o atingiram nas costas, rasgando seu terno e sua pele. O impacto e fez cair no chão, ferindo suas mãos no terreno pedregoso.

“Ah... ah... C-charlie..!” ele gemeu, tentando se levantar. “Por favor, Charlie! Sou eu, Maxwell! V-você não se lembra mais de mim...?!”

Por um momento, os sussurros pararam. A noite ficou silenciosa, como se o Constant inteiro estivesse segurando a respiração.

“É claro que eu lembro de você, Maxy.”

O mágico sentiu alguém o puxar pelo cangote com violência, quase enforcando-o. Ele levou as mãos até o colarinho e quase engasgou quando uma luz esbranquiçada, tal qual o reflexo da lua, se formou na frente dele, revelando um rosto.

“C-ch-charlie...!” o homem balbuciou, tremendo diante da Rainha dos Pesadelos.

“Já faz um bom tempo, meu querido.” a mulher disse, soltando-o no chão. O lânguido inglês caiu desajeitadamente.

“Agggh...” ele acariciou a garganta enquanto arregalava os olhos para a mulher que estava diante dele. “Eu... sim... já faz um tempo...! As t-trevas, Elas nos separaram depois que chegamos aqui.”

“Certamente uma das coisas mais cruéis que Elas fizeram. Mas não a mais cruel de todas, não é?” ela se ajoelhou diante do mágico. Suas feições estavam um pouco diferentes, mas ainda parecia a Charlie. De fato, quando ela sorriu calidamente, quase parecia que ela não havia mudado em nada. “Eu devo confessar que, apesar de tudo, eu senti a sua falta.”

“O quê...?” Maxwell mal podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. _Ela... sentiu a minha falta? Mas, por quê?! Pensei que ela jamais iria querer me ver, nem mesmo no inferno!_

“Eu senti sua falta, Maxy... ou será que devo dizer, Willy?” as mãos delas se apoiaram gentilmente sobre os ombros do homem alto, despois desceram até o peito. “Eu senti falta das nossas conversas, das nossas apresentações, dos nossos encontros... ah, eu senti falta daqueles dias maravilhosos em São Francisco. Você se lembra?”

“Sim, eu lembro.” o inglês tocou em uma das mãos da mulher. Estava fria, embora o toque ainda fosse agradável. “Eu... eu sinto muito, Charlie! Não há palavras suficientes no mundo para descrever o quanto eu sinto pela estupidez que eu fiz. Não, nem dá para chamar de estupidez! O que eu fiz foi... foi...!”

“Silêncio, querido.” os dedos frios tocaram nos seus lábios. “O passado é passado. Eu tive muito tempo para me arrepender de todas as escolhas que eu fiz, inclusive a de ter conhecido você. Mas a verdade é que precisamos tirar o melhor proveito do que temos no momento, não concorda?”

Maxwell assentiu com a cabeça, sem entender exatamente o que a mulher queria dizer. Mas teve a sua resposta no instante seguinte.

Charlie o beijou. O mágico foi pego de surpresa e abriu os lábios, permitindo a entrada da língua dela. _Oh, Deus... é exatamente como eu me lembrava!_ ele pensou, suspirando.

No passado, quando Maxwell ainda estava tentando se adequar à sua nova vida em São Francisco, todos lhe pareciam um tanto agressivos e desconfiados. Ninguém queria trabalhar com um estrangeiro ilusionista e a xenofobia estava atingindo níveis altos. Ele trabalhou sozinho por muito tempo, mas sempre sentiu que estava caminhando no fio da navalha. Ele nunca se sentiu seguro naquela cidade.

Então, Charlie apareceu na sua vida. Uma garota gentil, talentosa e esforçada. William Carter a contratou como assistente, sem expectativas de que ela trabalhasse com ele por muito tempo. Porém, ela ficou. E não foi apenas pelo dinheiro, pois ela recebeu propostas de trabalho melhores na época. Mas ela insistiu em ficar ao lado de Maxwell. Ela lhe ofereceu seu talento, sua amizade e depois... seu amor.

Não importavam quais eram os perigos daquela cidade. Não importava o quão perigoso poderia ser seu trabalho com Magia Oculta. Diante de todas as diversidades, aquela linda garota sempre esteve ao lado dele, incentivando-o. Ao lado dela, ele se sentia seguro.

_Tão doce, suave..._ o homem a envolveu em seus braços, lembrando-se da primeira vez em que se beijaram. _Oh, Charlie, você ainda é você mesma! Estou tão feliz que isso não mudou._

Porém, após alguns segundos, a mulher começou a aprofundar o beijo de uma forma um tanto agressiva. Seus braços, muito mais fortes do que na época em que ela era uma simples humana, o agarraram com força suficiente para machucar.

E então, suas garras afiadas começaram a rasgar suas roupas.

“Aaaahhh, Charlie!” ele exclamou, atordoado. Aqueles não eram os arranhões vindos dos afagos apaixonados de dois amantes, eram feridas profundas provocadas por um inimigo. “Charlie, e-espere...!”

“Não.” a voz dela soou mais grave e perigosa do que antes. “Eu já esperei demais! Eu quero você, Maxy! Eu quero você agora!”

Com um movimento violento, a mulher puxou o tecido e deixou o mágico praticamente nu. Seu corpo estava cheio de arranhões ensanguentados e Charlie esboçou um sorriso esfomeado diante daquela visão.

E foi justamente com a boca que ela começou. Maxwell soltou um ganido afogado, sem saber se o que ele estava sentindo era bom ou ruim.

As trevas adquiriram forma física e o seguraram no lugar, prendendo seus pulsos e suas pernas. _Não de novo!!!_ ele pensou, em pânico, tendo visões da época em que esteve preso ao trono. Mas ele não estava mais em um trono. Ele não era mais rei. Ele era apenas um homem ferido à mercê da verdadeira Rainha do Pesadelo.

Com sensações que transitavam entre o prazer e a dor, Maxwell foi usado por Charlie. Repetidas vezes. Até perder a consciência.

 _Espero que possamos nos encontrar novamente em breve, meu amor!_ foi a mensagem que ela deixou no fundo de sua cabeça quando foi embora.

A luz do sol voltou, mas Maxwell ainda não tinha forças para se levantar.

Ele estava ferido. Ferido e indecente. A primeira coisa que ele pensou foi em tentar cobrir seu corpo o melhor que podia. Ele sabia que uma das estranhas regras daquele lugar louco era que as roupas que os sobreviventes usavam assim que chegavam no Constant tinham o costume de se repararem sozinhas, mas isso levava um dia ou dois.

Logo depois que conseguiu juntar forças para ficar numa posição sentado e cobrir parte do seu corpo, o mágico começou a escutar alguém chamando por ele. Uma voz masculina.

“Maxweeeeelll!” Wilson o chamava a plenos pulmões. O homem alto teria respondido, se tivesse forças.

Levou alguns minutos até o cientista enxerga-lo em meio às pedras. Os olhos dele se arregalaram, mal acreditando no que estava vendo. Wilson correu na direção dele.

“Oh, God... Maxwell! You’re alive!”

“Yet, pal…” ele murmurou, com voz fraca,

“Você está ferido!” o cientista ajoelhou-se na frente dele, examinando o estrago. Seus olhos se arregalaram e depois se apertaram ao ver a gravidade dos cortes que ele tinha no corpo todo. “Eu vou te carregar até o acampamento.”

“Ugh... não, eu posso andar...!”

“Pode, mas não deve! Aqui, deixe-me carrega-lo...”

“Não!” o mágico insistiu, fazendo uma careta de dor com aquele simples esforço. “Apenas... apenas me ofereça seu ombro, ok?”

“Claro.” o cientista fez o que foi pedido, embora ele estivesse pronto para carregar Maxwell nos braços assim que ele o ajudasse a se levantar. “Nunca mais faça isso! Nunca mais!” ele começou a dar bronca. “Você não deve mais sair do acampamento, próximo do anoitecer, sozinho! Você, melhor do que ninguém, já deveria saber que a noite é perigosa! Ninguém está seguro durante a noite!”

“É verdade...” Maxwell assentiu com a cabeça e até este simples movimento o fez sentir dor. “Durante a noite, _ninguém_ está seguro.”


End file.
